01 March 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-03-01 ; Comments *JP plays several tracks from the new Fall LP, 'Code:Selfish', which has just arrived in his office. He imagines that reviews will be along the lines of 'one for hardcore Fall enthusiasts only'. *One of the Fall tracks is a cover of a Hank Williams song Peel bought when he was young. He ends the show by playing both versions. Sessions *Butterfly Child: #1. Recorded 12th January 1992, first broadcast. No known commercial release. *Frank & Walters: Only session. Recorded 3rd November 1991, repeat, first broadcast 08 December 1991. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part One *'File 4' begins with the end of Andy Kershaw. :JP: "Thanks Andy - love the shirt. And here's a record, listeners, that gave Andy and I a great deal of pleasure last weekend - and this weekend as well, as a matter of fact." (missing from part one) *Tex Morton: 'Big Rock Candy Mountain' LP (compilation): Yodelling Crazy' (EMI) :JP: "In tonight's programme we've got sessions for you from Butterfly Child and the Frank and Walters, and even more important than that: tracks from the new LP by the Fall. This arrived just this very day by a process so complex that it would be pointless for me to try and describe it to you." *Fall: 'Birmingham School Of Business School (LP-Code:Selfish)' (Fontana) *Nirvana: 'School (live) (CD Single-Come As You Are)' (The David Geffen Company DGCS7) :JP: "That's on the CD version of 'Come As You Are', the present single which has been play-listed here at Radio One FM but in one of those curious categories where it's on the playlist but doesn't get played, I think. It's quite a zen-like thing. One of those things you can lie awake, perhaps for weeks, thinking about it." *'File 4' ends here *'File 5' begins here *Digital Excitation: Pure Pleasure (Repeat Until Mix) (12") R & S RSUK 10 *Butterfly Child: Violin (session) not on File 1 *Scrawl: 'Leather (EP)' (Simple Machines) *Abana Ba Nasery: 'Abakambi' CD: !Nursery Boys Go Ahead! · The Guitar & Bottle Kings Of Kenya (Globe Style CDORBD076) *(news at 11:30) *Wedding Present: 'Think That It Might' 7”: Three (RCA PB45181) *Ambassadors Of Swing: Weekend (12" - Rap Game) Kold Sweat KS EP 20 *Frank & Walters: 'The World Carries On' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Time Enough At Last (LP-Code:Selfish)' (Fontana) *Zero B: 'Eclipse (Warp 2) (12 inch-Remixes)' (Ffrreedom) *'File 5' ends here *'File 6 '''starts here *Ivor Cutler: 'Birdswing (CD-Velvet Donkey)' (Virgin) '''Part Two' *Butterfly Child: 'Led Through The Mardi Gras' (Peel Session) *Yami Bolo: 'It's Not Surprising' (Groove Musik?Grove Music/Parson Pickney) 7” (pre-release) *Piss: 'Jasper (CD - Women's Liberation)' (Selfish) *Green Day: 'Private Ale' CD/LP: Kerplunk! (Lookout! LOOKOUT046) *Jacob's Mouse: 'The Vase' CD/LP: No Fish Shop Parking (Blithering Idiot/Southern BLIT001) *Outlander: 'Untitled (12 inch-TZ 5)' (R&S TZ 5) *Happy Flowers: 'I Dropped My Ice Cream Cone (EP-session)' (Homestead) :(JP: 'Sometimes, you know, I lie on the floor and wave my chubby little legs in the air with sheer frustration that the Happy Flowers no longer exist.') *Fall: 'Immortality (LP-Code:Selfish)' (Fontana) *Sly & Danny: 'Agony Dub' (Fashion) *'File 6' ends here *'File 7' begins here *Frank & Walters: 'Happy Busman' (Peel Session) *John refers to the change in the programme's times (from Saturday-Sunday to Friday-Saturday). *Werefrogs: Forest Of Doves (12") (Ultimate TOPP007) Part Three *Lonnie Mack: 'I've Had It (LP-Lonnie On The Move)' (Ace) *Butterfly Child: 'Shipwreck Song' (Peel Session) *Soka Band: 'Linga Linga (7 inch)' (Jabulani 7JAB#) 'Linga' means 'love'. *Gene Vincent: 'Git It (LP-A Gene Vincent Record Date)' (Capitol) *Jad Fair: (title not announced) *Fall: 'Two-Face! (LP-Code:Selfish)' (Fontana) *(news at 1) *BKS: 'Living In Ecstasy-Truly Large Mix (12 inch)' (Pure Music) *'File 7' ends here *'File 8 '''starts here *Whirling Pig Dervish: 'Whip (EP-Full Feather Love Suit)' (Gruff Wit) *JPS Experience: 'Precious (CD single)' (Flying Nun FN212) *King Tubby: 'Dubbing With The Observer (CD-King Tubby's Special: 1973-1976)' (Trojan) :(JP: 'Nothing, of course, to do with the Sunday newspaper that turned its back on me a few years ago, when I was their man in pop music.')'' *Smashing Orange: 'Not Very Much To See (12 inch)' (Native) :(JP (referring to the next track): 'Perhaps it'll recapture memories for some of you of beng chased out of fields by the local constabulary last summer.') *Four Slots For Bill: 'Focus (12 inch)' (Jelly Jam/Kold Sweat) Part Three ends *Godflesh: Mothra (album - Pure) Earache MOSH32 *Frank & Walters: Fashion Crisis In New York (session) *Minna Reverelli: Cuckoo In The Wood (v/a album - Yodelling Crazy) EMI CDP 7986562 *Love Child: Sleepyhead (b/w 7" - Six Of One) Homestead HMS175-7 *'File 8 '''ends here *'File 9''' begins here *Butterfly Child: Neptune's Fork (session) *X-Es: Weird (12") Freaky :(JP: "When I was a young lad, and as cute as you like frankly, there used to be a chart published in the Liverpool Echo every Saturday I think it was and they showed Liverpool's top three. It seemed to me at the time to be unusually conservative, and obviously there wasn't a great deal of movements in the charts... But whatever was at number two and number three, it seemed to me at the time that Hank Williams was always at number one. And so one afternoon I went into Curry's record shop and bought a Hank Williams record, just any Hank Williams record as it happened, and this was the one that I bought.") *Hank Williams: Just Waiting *Fall: Just Waiting (LP - Code: Selfish) Fontana *News at 2am. File ;Name *Peel Show 1992-03-01 pts 1-3 *File 4: 1992-03-01 Peel Show L085b.mp3 *File 5: 1992-03-01 Peel Show L158.mp3 *File 6: 1992-03-01 Peel Show L163a.mp3 *File 7: 1992-03-01 Peel Show L100a.mp3 *File 8: 1992-03-01 Peel Show L163b.mp3 *File 9: 1992-03-01 Peel Show L100b.mp3 *File 10: 1992-03-01 Peel Show Composite CB and L Tapes ;Length *Part 1 - 0:46:25 *Part 2 - 0:46:31 *Part 3 - 0:46:20 *File 4 - 13:11 *File 5 - 36:15 *File 6 - 35:28 *File 7 - 38:07 *File 8 - 34:03 *File 9 - 19:51 *File 10: 3:00:38 ;Other *Files 1 to 3 created from CB022 and CB023 of 500 Box. *File 4 created from L085 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *File 5 created from L158 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File 6 created from L163a of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File 7 created from L100a of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *File 8 created from L163b of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File 9 created from L100b of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *File 10: Created by importing Files 1 to 3 into Audacity, importing flac versions of Files 4,7 and 8, and using raw Audacity files of Files 5,6 and 9, then using Files 1 to 3 as a base and patching flips, a missing song and the last 20 minutes from the L tapes ;Available *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Files 4,7,9: Mooo *File 5,6,8,10: Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:SL Tapes